Mirror, Mirror off the Wall
by gothamcity29
Summary: Ash Ketchum goes to a museum and sees a new exhibit. It's a stone Poké Ball that Ash soon learns is a portal to another world. A world where he learns that Ash Ketchum is evil and joined Team Rocket.


POKéMON: BLACK & WHITE: MIRROR, MIRROR OFF THE WALL

It's a bright and sunny day in the Unova Region, where three young travellers: Ash Ketchum, Iris, and Cillan are travelling through the woods. Ash has to admit that he's starting to get a bit hungry, since they have been walking all day. Both Iris and Cillan have to admit they are hungry as well, so Cillan decides to cook them all some lunch. He looks in his bag although and it seems he is running low on supplies, which makes both Ash and Iris upset. However his guide book does tell him that there is a town just up ahead of them, so then he can do some shopping, while Ash and Iris get a chance to look around. Both of them like the sound of that so they decide to run to the town, with Cillan having to catch up to them, as they can definitely out run him. He screams out loud and asks for them to slow down, but they can't hear him, or they are just ignoring him completely.

Ash and Iris have made it into town and it is quite a site to see, but Ash has to ask should they stick together, or go off and see their own thing. They aren't quite too sure, but Pikachu tells Ash that there is something he may like. There's this new musueum exhibit openning to day and the relic on display is this ancient stone sphere the looks like a Poké Ball. Ash does seem to be interested in that but Iris is not so she says, "You're such a kid Ash. Wanting to see some old stone, when there's the whole city to look at. Go look at your thing, while I go look around the city by myself. I'll meet you though back here in an hour okay?" It's a deal and so the two of them seperate with Ash going to see the exhibit and Iris is off on her own adventure. Unlike Iris unfortunately it seems, Ash is excited to learn about the stone pokéball, as maybe it will help unravel more mysteries about Pokémon, so he can understand them more. That's one thing about Ash that everyone loves, which is he wants to learn more about Pokémon, so he can catch as many as possible to use them in battle. Although to also befriend them and to build better relationships with Pokémon, as well as his own.

Cillan has finally made it to town and seems to have spotted Iris, but not Ash and so he goes over to ask where he is. She tells him that he went to some museum to see an exhibit that didn't seem to interest her at all. She goes on by telling him that the exhibit was some musty old rock that looked like a Poké Ball. She had this rather unimpressed tone in her voice, but Cillan has to say that the exhibit sounds fascninating. He wants Iris to help him in his shopping so then they can go see the exhibit for himself. Again Iris doesn't seem intrigued, but Cillan has to tell her that if she wants to eat lunch, then she'd help him. Iris can't argue with that logic and so she'll help Cillan shop for supplies, so that he can see the museum exhibit.

In fact Ash has finally made it through into the museum and is pushing himself through the crowd so he can see the stone orb. Everyone there is really excited about it, including Ash and also the currator if the museum gives a brief premise about the stone. He says, "This stone Poké Ball was discovered not too far from here in the ruins on the outskirts of our town. Scientists have been able to confirm that it is several hundred years old and was built by a tribe of people who worshipped Pokémon like deities. Then some believe that because of this the stone may have strange magical properties, but that is only legend and myth." Ash really finds that interesting, but so do three strangers in hats and trenchcoats. It's Team Rocket, who as usual is up to no good and going to attempt to capture Pikachu. In fact Meowth has this idea to steal the orb and sell it to the highest bidder. He figures that collectors would pay a mint for a piece of merchandise like that. He then figures that they could steal it back and continue to sell it and make lots of cash off it and then finally give it to their boss.

He even thinks of some hypothetical situation as to why their boss might want it and so then they are going to attempt to steal it tonight. Ash on the other hand continues to gaze at the orb while others are beginning to leave and so he decides to as well. However a strange glisten effect from the orb catches his eye. It's as if the orb is controlling Ash's thoughts and for some reason Ash wants to physically touch it. So he walks towards it with Pikachu concerned about Ash, as he is acting very strangely. He extends out his hand and he puts it on the orb and something happens. Just like a typical Poké Ball it opens and emits this red laser like energy which captures both Ash and Pikachu. Cillan and Iris now have finally made it to the museum, but he is no where to be found. The two of them cry out to try and find him, but Ash does not answer.

Later that evening, the lights are out and everyone has gone home, but it seems that there are some unwanted guests. Three figures fall out of the cieling via air vent and two of them appear human while the other looks to be a Pokémon. It seems that Team Rocket made good on their promise to return tonight and steal the storne orb, but something seems different. One of them says, "Okay Ash, I disabled the security systems, so let's get this thing for the boss and fast." Not only that but the Pokémon with them is not a Meowth, but it is a Raichu instead and it looks very powerful if not competant. Over the stone orb which seems to be a different color now for some reason is a bright light. The other thief walks into the light to reveal himself as Ash Ketchum! Except for some strange reason he is in a Team Rocket uniform and looks to be one of the crooks trying to steal the orb. He has to point out that he does not understand why their boss Giovanni would want this stone orb in the first place. Ash's partner which he calls Ritchie has to tell Ash that their boss wants it for Team Rocket and they both know not to question his motive's.

Ash as it were knows not to question their boss, so he'll take this stone orb, which he cannot seem to understand its appeal. However as it seemed to have happened before, or maybe didn't happen before, Ash seems to be caught in some sort of trans. He touches the orb and like a Poké Ball, both he and his Raichu get captured by this strange artifact. Ritchie can't believe what he just saw, but it looks like his partner has vanished into thin air. However he did not vanish into nothingness for Ash and what looks like to be another Ash are in some void that may have been created by the stone Poké Ball. Both of them set their eyes upon one another and do not know just what to do or say. However they do not get the chance to speak as they switch their places and finally emerge out of the stone orbs, but not out of their own, but of each other's. They emerge from the stone orbs, but not the ones they first were some how brought in to.

Ash and Raichu have to cushion their heads as he seems to have a headache, but he then opens his eye's to see Iris and Cillan. Ash gets up in a panic and demands to know who they are and just how they brought him here. He sees that it is the same museum that he and Ritchie broke into, but it is day time now and there are still people here. Both Iris and Cillan think that Ash has clearly lost it, but they notice something else. Ash is in a Team Rocket uniform and his Pikachu seems to be a Raichu now instead. He has to say, "Well of course I'm in this uniform you two. I've been a member of Team Rocket since like forever. I evolved my Pikachu when Giovanni gave me a thunder stone. Where have you two people been? My face is all over the most wanted posters all over the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and soon to be all over the Kalos regions. So why don't you do yourselves a favor and hand over all your Pokémon so I can get out of here." Iris and Cillan do not know what is wrong with Ash, but they do not know what it is or what to think of it.

Finally and again, Ash comes out of the stone Poké Ball where he sees his old friend Ritchie. Someone he hasn't seen since his adventure in the Johto Region with the two Lugia, but like Iris and Cillan, he notices that Ritchie is in a Team Rocket uniform. Ritchie has to state that Ash is not in his uniform and also sees that his Raichu is no longer a Raichu, but a Pikachu. Ash is now even more confused by what Ritchie said as Ash is not a member of Team Rocket, nor would he ever want to be. They are bad people who use Pokémon for evil purposes and Ash likes to think of himself as a friend to all Pokémon. Ritchie can clearly see that something is wrong with Ash, for not only is he out of uniform, but also acting differently. He theorizes that it has to do with that stone orb that Ash was suddenly pulled into and Ash remembers that the same thing happened to him. Ash has to say, "Oh man! It's like the whole world as gone backwards, or have I just gone crazy?" Ritchie stops Ash when he used the word world and wonders an almost rediculous but amazing theory. The stone orbs are portals to other worlds and it seems that this version of Ash is the proof.

Ritchie then summons forth an Ariados which he calls Spooky and commands it to use string shot to capture both Ash and Pikachu. He then commands for the same to be done to the stone orb, but he then says, "HAHA! You're coming with me Ash. I'm going to figure out just what world you came from." Both Ash and Pikachu are scared as they do not know what Ritchie is really talking about, or what he intends to do to them.

Now on that so called other world the Ash who seems to be a member of Team Rocket reasserts himself to Iris and Cillan. He commands they hand over all of their Pokémon or he may have to use force. Iris nor Cillan still do not know what is wrong with Ash, but they aren't going to let that happen. Iris summons forth her Dragonite while Cillan summons his Crustle to battle Ash. He says, "Two on one, that's a little unfair isn't it? You'd make good members of Team Rocket, but since you have a dragon type and rock type, how about I summon Glaceon and Swampert come forth!" He does indeed summon both a Glaceon which is an ice type and also a Swampert who is a water type. Both Iris and Cillan know that Ash has no such Pokémon in his rotation. Also Iris is seriously freaking out at the fact that some how Ash has an ice type Pokémon. In fact he has to ask about what the heck is wrong with her and Cillan has to point out that Iris is afraid of ice types. In fact Ash should have already known that as Iris' fear stems from the fact that she wishes to be a dragon master. Ash has to point out that her fear is noly because of the fact dragon types are weak against ice types.

He then says, "That's why she's afraid of them? Then shouldn't that mean she should be afraid of other dragon types, as they cancel each other out. What a little kid, it's completely illogical and even more rediculous." Iris has to take offence to what Ash said to her and she thinks that she's beginning to understand why Ash always gets angry at her. Any way now he wants to end this conflict so he commands both Swampert and Glaceon to use a double shadow ball attack. The attacks are really strong and manage to take both Dragonite and Crustle out with one blow. He realizes that stealing those Pokémon aren't even worth it, but he still decides to steal the orb instead. However a voice tells them that he isn't going to get to steal it as someone else intends to do so. Lights flash and what seems to be theme music plays as both Jessie and James show themselves here. It was only a matter of time before they would show up and they begin to say their motto, until they are interrupted.

Ash has to say, "Jessie, James, and your talking Meowth? Didn't you three losers get kicked off the team for being what did the boss call you? Oh that's right: incompatent, brainless, and above all complete idiots. I don't think I would have been as nice. HAHAHAHA!" The three of them have to wonder why the so called twerp is in a Team Rocket uniform and they also find it insulting that he interrupted their motto. Ash has to say that he's been a member of Team Rocket for like ever and has to say that it's like the entire world has gone upside down. Although by saying that he has a theory on what happened which he says, "Oh man I think I got it! When I was captured by that stone Poké Ball, I saw another kid that looked just like me. I know what's going on, I'm in some other world where apparently I never joined Team Rocket. I guess in this world, I'm a good guy so I think it's time to change that." First he returns all his Pokémon minus Raichu to their Poké Ball's, but he then summons forth a Salamence. He then takes out a grappling device which he uses to steal the stone Poké Ball and he then jumps on his Salamence to fly away.

However before he leaves, Ash commands Raichu to shock them all with a thunderbolt attack, which it is happy to oblige. Team Rocket plus Iris and Cillan get the full shock of that attack, but he then gets on his Salamence but before he leaves, "See you later chumps. Your friend is about to get the reality twist of the year. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ash flies off with the stone Poké Ball, with Team Rocket and both Iris and Cillan looking on as their so called friend has gone insane. Also Iris is upset that Ash is misusing a dragon Pokémon by using it for evil. However Cillan has to point out on Ash's strange behavior, but also the different Pokémon he has and also what he said about the stone Poké Ball. Ash said that it captured him and then he suddenly found himself facing another person that looked exactly like him. Then he said that he came from another world and that apparently in this world, Ash never joined Team Rocket. Iris has to comment how rediculous and unbelievable that sounds, but Team Rocket has to say that since they've followed the twerps around, they've seen some pretty strange things.

Ash on his Salamence has to tell himself, "A world where Ash Ketchum is a good guy, is very interesting if not disappointing. I think it's time that while I'm here, I get to see what Pallet Town is like and make a new name for Ash Ketchum. His family is going to get a bigger shock than those people back there got from my buddy Raichu. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" So now it looks like Ash is going to Kanto where he intends to ruin the reputation that his good counterpart has.

Now back in that other world Ash is still in Ritchie's clutches, but he was also taken to the Team Rocket base of this world. Here Ritchie shows Giovanni his prisoner, but also the discovery he made with that stone Poké Ball. The tale is beyond belief for Giovanni, but Ritchie proves it by showing security footage from the museum. It shows their Ash being captured by the Poké Ball and soon after has this other Ash and his Pikachu emerge out of it. He even shows Giovanni that as promised, he got the stone Poké Ball and tells Giovanni that with it they can go to the other world that their Ash went to. They just need to harness the power that it has and then they can go to that world and take its Pokémon for their own uses. They would then have the larges Pokémon army and allow them to take over not one but two worlds. Giovanni has to say, "An ingenious plan my young friend. Very well then, I shall put you in charge of the project. Take the stone Poké Ball to our laboratory and have Mr. Ash Ketchum here locked up, so he can't hinder our plans. Also be sure to take away his Pokémon so he can't have any chance of escaping."

Ritchie obliges and so he takes Ash to a cell deep below the base where they usually keep Pokémon. However on rare occasions they do have human prisoners that have tried to foil Team Rocket and there seems to be one person in a cell. It's someone that an Ash of any universe would know as it's Ash's childhood rival and eventual friend Gary Oak. He is locked up because in this world Gary is a young Pokémon detective who has been trying to arrest Ash for months now. He infiltrated their ranks but he was discovered and got locked up here in the base. Gary gets a look at Ash and cannot believe what he is seeing as Team Rocket's best agent has been thrown in chains. So is Ash now apparently with Ritchie mocking Ash for not only being good but too soft of a person. Gary has to say then, "What are you doing here Ash? Did you finally get power hungry and try to take over?" Ash has to comment that he has no idea just what is going on here. He isn't a member of Team Rocket nor did he ever claim to be and now one of his friends has him locked up in a cage sitting next to his childhood rival.

Ash said how this all changed when he saw that stone Poké Ball in that museum today. It all started out great but now he's in a place where apparently Ash Ketchum is evil and his childhood rival wants to arrest him. Now Ash feels depressed but also angry as who knows what his bad counterpart will do to his world. Gary has to pause Ash for a second when he said all of that and he thinks Ash has gone insane. However Ash has to mention that it was Ritchie who figured it all out and now he's going to rot in this cell. Gary is beginning to see that this other Ash is not like the one he knew. Ash has to ask about this world's Ash so Gary tells him, "Well what can I say about my Ash? When we were younger just about the whole town was afraid of him, even my grandpa. When he first turned ten years old, all he could think about was capturing the most powerful Pokémon to use in battle. When he got to Veridian City, he met those two Jessie and James and their Meowth who inspired him to join Team Rocket. He went through a training course and as a reward he was given a thunder stone which made his Pikachu become a Raichu. Soon after that Ash and Ritchie became partners and have been terrorizing Kanto and beyond for months now. I've tried to stop him, but I just can't"

Ash couldn't believe what Gary told him about the Ash in this world, but he doesn't care anymore. All he wants to do is escape so that he can get back to his world and stop his evil twin from laying waste to his. First though they have to get out of this cell, which Ash might have the answer. He pulls out a fork and knife that were given to him by an old friend, which he tells Gary he carries them all the time. Gary sees his plan and asks for Ash to give him the fork and knife as he can pick the lock and set them free. Ash tosses the fork and knife to him and Gary gets to work on picking the lock. He is successful at getting his lock open and now he goes to open Ash's cell too. They get their Pokémon belts back especially Ash's Pikachu and they go to find that stone Poké Ball that he was talking about. Ash only hopes that his evil twin isn't doing too much damage in his world.

Ash's hopes are in vain as his evil twin is tearing up Pallet Town with his Salamence, Swampert, Glaceon, and his Raichu. He's using his Pokémon to terrorize the town and it's causing both people and Pokémon to run in a frenzy with everyone wondering why he is doing this. Ash is a bit of a local celebrity here, so no one especially his mother and Professor Oak know what could have possessed Ash to do this. Some of the townspeople are held up in Oak's laboratory, but Ash breaks in and says, "Professor Oak? Mom? Is that you, and did you miss me?" After all I have been in the Unova Region all this time and being away from home can change a man." He laughs even more and is going to attempt to steal all the Pokémon that are here in Professor Oak's laboratory.

Once again in the other world, both Ash and Gary make way through the Team Rocket headquarters, but they soon encounter some resistance. So Ash has his Pikachu use its thunderbolt to electrocute them, while Gary summons his Umbreon and commands it to use its swift attack. The Team Rocket grunts are down for the count and so they dig deeper into the base to find the laboratory. After some more close calls, they manage to finally find it and the stone Poké Ball is hooked up to some kind of machine. Ritchie is there as well and he says to a scientist, "Good work on the adapter for the stone Poké Ball professor. From what you're telling me, with this thing we don't have to worry about switching places with our counterpart's when we begin our invasion into the other universe." Ash and Gary heard what Ritchie just said, so it's clear what the plan is. Gary tells Ash that he is to go threw the stone Poké Ball back to his world and Gary is going to destroy the one here, so Team Rocket can't use its power for evil. Ash doesn't want to leave Gary like this, but Gary insists that he do this or else there is no chance that Ash can get back to his world.

He understands, but has to comment that if the orb is destroyed, then Bad Ash will be trapped in his world. Gary also knows this too, but it might be better that, that Ash never comes back here to cause them more chaos. Gary further comforts Ash by saying, "Based on that quick thinking you had back there Ash, I bet your evil twin would never stand a chance or even a second chance against you." This makes Ash feel better, as he has encountered Team Rocket back in his world and he's always been able to stop them. So they nod heads and Gary commands for his Umbreon to make a distraction. It uses its swift attack again to start causing chaos in the lab, which gives Ash the advantage he needs to get to the stone orb and get back home. He goes for it, but Ritchie tries to intervene, however Ash rams himself strait into Ritchie's chest which takes him out. He and Pikachu now run towards the stone orb and both place their hands on it. The orb opens up and captures them as it did before, which means Gary's distraction worked. However before he decides to escape, he wants to destroy this lab and as much of the Team Rocket facility as possible.

In Professor Oak's laboratory once again is the bad Ash, who is still demanding that every single Pokémon here be handed over to him. The professor refuses to do such a thing, but Ash gives Oak no other choice by threatening to use Raichu as a little leverage. However that may not happen as the stone orb that the bad Ash had with him begins to glow. It opens up which then shows Ash popping out of it and falling to the floor. He quickly gets up on his feet to see his evil twin in the flesh, but this time they face one another as opponents. The bad Ash has to say, "Ah! How did you get here like that? We had to trade places last time in order to get to each other's world?" Ash points out that he escaped thanks to Gary Oak from that world and he managed to use the orb thanks to some Team Rocket technology. The bad Ash has to say that he should have gotten rid of Gary when he had the chance, but for some strange reason he couldn't. Professor Oak, his assistant Tracey, and Ash's mother Delia do not understand why there is more than one Ash.

The bad Ash has to say, "Fine, I'll explain it to those who are a little slow. You see professor, mom, and Tracey right, the stone Poké Ball is a portal to another world. In fact it leads strait to my world, where in that one Ash Ketchum as in me, joined Team Rocket. But just how did you escape from my world Ash? We needed the Poké Ball in order to get where we are in the first place!" Ash already told him, but after he escaped back into his own world, then Gary decided the only way to keep his world as well as this one is to destroy the stone Poké Ball. The bad Ash has to cry out in distress as well as anger, because if what the good Ash said is true, then that means he's trapped in this world. So then he lets out an even bigger burst of anger and he summons forth his Salamence. He commands it to attack, but Ash and his Pikachu attack first with a very powerful thunderbolt attack. It hits both Salamence and the bad Ash and both Professor Oak and Delia are happy to see that this is over. Although Delia is even more happy to learn that her son really isn't an evil person bent on taking other people's Pokémon.

That is also a good thing and so Officer Jenny is contacted and she arrives to take the evil Ash to jail for his crimes. With that settled then, Ash has to say he needs to head back to Unova where his friends are. He is going to try and explain what happened, but he doubts that they are going to believe him. Even so, Ash with some help of Officer Jenny takes him back to the Unova Region, but before that, his mother offers to make him a huge meal before Ash takes off. Everyone is glad to hear that but the bad Ash, who is sitting in the police van angry at being defeated but also for being incarcerated. He tells himself, "He's not going to get away with this. No one arrests Ash Ketchum and gets away from it!" It seems that the good Ash hasn't heard the last of his evil twin, as he may soon discover.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
